Dessert
by PaigeySama
Summary: It's Kakashi's turn to pick dinner but what will he do for dessert? SLASH, YAOI, PWP, dedicated to my love; Shaezy-bazey, even though she already read it :3


Well, this was a one shot I wrote for my love, Shae. And since she wasn't my 150th reviewer for DLS I thought I'd put this up to show her that she still got a oneshot

Even if she did read it already.

XD I LOVE YOU SHAE!!!

* * *

IRUKA'S POV

"Hey Kakashi!" I yelled out and Kakashi turned away from team 7.

"What Iruka?" Kakashi asked angrily. Obviously mad at them and not at me.

"You turn to buy dinner." I smirked at the bet we had last week. He had to buy dinner for us all week. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright. I'll bring it to your place later..." He grumbled and Naruto waved like a moron.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!" He said happily and I smiled.

"Behave Naruto. I'm going to get going." I jogged off and smirked as I walked inside.

"Open the door!" Kakashi yelled no even knocking. I quickly rushed to the door and he was holding a few bags. I raised my eyebrow and let him inside.

"What are all of those for?" I asked and I saw the smirk under his mask.

"It's desert." He said simply and he handed me a white bag. "This is your dinner. I'm going to the bathroom." He jogged up the stairs with the bag and I rolled my eyes with a smile and sat down on the couch. I pulled the package out of the bag and saw that he got me some rice balls. I laughed.

It was an inside joke we had.

I began to eat and heard Kakashi walk back downstairs. He wasn't wearing his mask or hite-ate. I blushed as I looked at him. I always sort of crushed on him.

"Why are you blushing." I got to look at his smirk this time.

"No reason.. Where did the bag go?" I asked and he sat next to me and grabbed a rice ball.

"You'll get desert later, greedy." He said and I laughed at him.

After he ate the last one we sat next to each other on the couch. I was fighting every urge to pounce on him. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he caught me.

"Hey Iruka." I fully turned to him and he pushed me to the couch. "You look kind of hot in those clothes. I think you should take them off." I turned red as he kissed down my neck. I shivered. Me and Kakashi have done this one other time before. When we were drunk.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked and he nibbled on my neck and yanked me up.

"Come up with me." He said and I followed him to my bedroom.

As we walked up the stairs he was pulling off my shirt. We stumbled into the room and he shoved me to the bed and straddled my hips. His hands roamed my bare chest and he gave small pinches to my nipples as he bit my neck. I don't know what the noise I made was but whatever it was made Kakashi wild. He threw off his shirt and I admired his chest.

He kissed me roughly and I kissed back. I wondered how Kakashi was in bed sober. He pulled away and leaned off the bed. I couldn't see what he grabbed but he started kissing me again. Before I knew it, I felt something cold on my wrists.

"Handcuffs?" I asked confused and he smirked.

"Yes. I would like to have my way with you." He said and I raised my eyebrow. He yanked off my pants and boxers and I blushed as the cold wind brushed against my naked body. He took another set of handcuffs and handcuffed me to the headboard. He grinned and flipped me over.

"Kneel." He ordered and I didn't even want to know what he would do. I pulled my legs in so they were under me and I was kneeling. He chuckled and I heard him shuffle through a bag. That would make sense. Seconds later he was hovering over me, kissing the back of my neck as he slowly slid in a lubricated finger into my hole. I winced.

"K-Kakashi." I blushed and his free hand went underneath me and he began to fondle my hardened penis. I bit my lip and moaned, slightly surprised by the second finger. He did a scissoring motion and it felt really strange. I squirmed around a bit and he chuckled.

"Calm down." He said and slid in a third finger. This was just way weird feeling.

He kept kissing the back of my neck tenderly then bit down making me yelp. He lapped up the small trickles of blood with his tongue and pulled out his fingers. He leaned off the bed again and I felt something weird and then something slid inside of me.

"Gah! Kakashi!" I grumbled and he chuckled. Suddenly I felt something vibrating and choked on a moan.

"Do you like it? I got it just for you." He nibbled on my earlobe letting me adjust to the foreign object.

"What is it?" I asked and he laughed whole heartedly.

"A vibrating dildo. What else?" He purred and I blushed bright red. I felt him push it in more and grunted.

"How big is that thing?" I asked and he grinned wildly.

"Not as big as me Iruka." He taunted and began thrusting it in and out.

"K-Kakashi." I moaned and he let his fingers play with my erection.

"Do you like it?" He asked and I moaned. I slightly nodded and heard him smirk in satisfaction.

He hit one area that made me shiver in pleasure and slammed it hard and I cried out.

"Ahh! Kakashi!" I moaned and he chuckled and clamped his hand at the base of my penis.

"I don't want you coming to soon on me." His voice cooed.

"Might as well get a cock ring." I mumbled and felt something cold on the base of my erection.

"Good thinking." He chuckled and my eyes widened.

He continued to thrust the dildo deeper and deeper and harder and harder.

"Ahh..." My eyes were tearing up. "Please Kakashi.. Take it off." I whimpered and he chuckled and kissed down my back and continued with what he was doing only now he was softly stroking my cock.

"You want me inside of you?" Kakashi asked and I nodded.

"Yes." My voice cracked. If there's such thing as dying of pleasure, I'm sure Kakashi founded the idea.

"I want you to _beg_." He whispered.

"P-please Kakashi." I mewled and he chuckled.

"I don't know what you want if you don't clarify." He teased.

"Please Kakashi.. I want you inside of me." I bucked my hips backwards slightly and he chuckled. He pulled out the dildo and turned it off and threw it off the bed and flipped me over.

"Suck me first." He ordered and I nodded.

I leaned in, my hands were handcuffed behind my back and handcuffed to the bed so there wasn't much I could do with them.

I stuck out my tongue and used it to pull up Kakashi's member in my mouth and sucked on the tip since that's all I could reach. He thrust his hips in my general direction and I put more of him in my mouth.

I circled my tongue around it and licked up all the cum that spilled out. I was honestly surprised at how fast it took him.

"Mmm..." He recovered from his very fast orgasm and flipped me over. "Beg again." He barked.

"Put your cock in my ass." I blushed at how loudly I said it and the fact that I said something as vulgar as that.

"As you wish Iruka." Kakashi didn't hesitate in slamming himself inside of my prostate.

"AH!" I was taken back at the sudden shock of pleasure but got used to it. "Kakashi.." I moaned and he was stroking me again. If these handcuffs weren't on I would probably rip the dreaded cock ring off.

"Is Iruka mad?" Kakashi purred and I glared at him over my shoulder but he hit that spot that nearly blinded me.

"Ohhh do that again..." I breathed and he refused.

"Not until Iruka moans my name." He chuckled and I whimpered and his hand jerked my cock wildly.

"Ahh.... KAKASHI!!" I was panting and I could feel my erection pulsing in anger. Why couldn't it be released? Stupid ring.

"Mmmm Iruka..." Kakashi began to hit that spot that made me cry. It felt so good.

I heard him moan and I felt warm liquid run down my inner thighs. The asshole orgasmed... AGAIN.

"Kakashi.." I whined and he chuckled and pulled out and stood by the bedside waited a minute or two before sliding off the ring. He then knelt down beside me and his hand smacked my ass--_hard_.

"Ahh!" I yelped. I wasn't expecting that from him... I probably should've.

"I don't think you deserve it Iruka." With that he spanked me again. My toes curled.

"Kakashi." I gasped and turned to him. "Please."

He smirked and even though the spanking _was_ doing something for me, he stopped. He spread out my legs and laid down and put my cock in his mouth and sucked it slowly. I could feel all the pleasure and moaned. I didn't even stop myself from thrusting in his mouth.

Then something surprised me.

He slid the dildo back inside of me and turned it on. With that and him sucking quite nicely, had me scream out his name.

"OHHH KAKASHI!" I moaned and released in his mouth.

He chuckled and pulled out the dildo again and uncuffed me.

"How was that Iruka?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered and he kissed down my neck. "Ready for round two?"

He pulled out whipped cream.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Not yet." I kissed him. "Later." With that I collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

Yes... Sex... Like all of my other stories.

I hope you enjoyed.

Review or whatever. :3

Laterz


End file.
